


The Eve

by Amuy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Plot, Sebaek - Freeform, Sehun - Freeform, Sehun/Baekhyun - Freeform, baekhyun/sehun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuy/pseuds/Amuy
Summary: Baekhyun needs help with the choreo of The Eve and who better to ask for help than Sehun.





	1. The Eve: Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> What started out as a One Chapter story has turned into a bit of a longer fan fic ;)) enjoy

Sehun was lying sprawled out on the sofa in his room, his arm drooping lifelessly off the side of it. He let out a long sigh of content and smiled softly. Vocal practise was finally over and now he could have a little time to himself, listening to nothing but the silence that occupied his room. He let his mind wander a bit. Daydreaming about anything that floated into his relaxed mind. 

Sehun could happily day dream all day long if only the knock on the door hadn't interrupted him. He cocked his head to the sound and called out softly. 

"Who is it...?"

"Me- Baekhyun."

As soon as Baekhyun had finished his sentence, he opened the door and waltzed into Sehun's room, not waiting for any confirmation.

"Hey~ Vocal practise was quite something today hm? Seemed to go on much longer today." 

Baekhyun looked down at Sehun, smiling down on him in his usual sweet way. His soft brown hair brushed slightly to the side, a little bit on the messy side.

"Wanna grab something quick from the cafe? We haven't gone for coffee together in a while." 

Sehun watched Baekhyun for a little longer before flopping his head away from Baekhyun, letting out a long tired sigh. 

"Ah come on~ Don't be like that~" 

Baekhyun gives no warning as he crawls onto the sofa, crawling over Sehun and whispering and giggling into his ear. 

"So come on let's go."

That sent strange shivers down Sehun's spine, waking him up from his lazy state. "So persistent... Yea, okay I guess I wouldn't mind having a good coffee or snack." Might as well. Plus, spending time with Baekhyun was actually quite pleasant. He didn't know exactly what it was, but being with Baekhyun felt different than to what he would feel with other members. They were the closest so it did make sense. They just got along so well. 

A pleasant breeze in the afternoon sun felt so good on Sehun's skin. The breeze ruffled through his dark hair making him smile softly as he walked side by side with Baekhyun. Sehun glanced to his left where he locked eyes briefly with Baekhyun before looking away feeling somewhat flustered. Baekhyun cleared his throats before leaning in closely to Sehun. 

"I need help with The Eve choreo..." 

Sehun looked up a bit perplexed. It just came so out of the blue. "Sure, but why say this now? We're out to get coffee haha." Sehun cringed. Wow, you could definitely hear he was flustered. Hopefully Baekhyun didn't notice. Baekhyun smiled and moved back to a reasonable distance. "Thanks! But yea, let's just get our coffee first."

They chatted a bit and laughed plenty whilst at the cafe, leaving for the dance studio later on. 

"I really like The Eve choreo."

Sehun nodded, "Mm it is a nice choreo, I like it a lot too."

"Do you know why I like it?"

Sehun looked at Baekhyun and tilted his head. "Mm? Why?"

"Cause I like the way you dance it, your moves are so fluid and it- yea... You really suit it."

Sehun felt the heat crawl up his cheeks, hoping it wasn't too obvious as he laughed nervously. "Ah wow, thanks." What else was he supposed to say? Baekhyun was making it really hard for him to concentrate today. 

Fortunately they reached the dance studio, Sehun walking in first, watching himself in the mirror as he does so. He noticed Baekhyun watching too, clearly mesmerised by Sehun. Sehun added a little bit more into the hips and watched as Baekhyun's cheeks became a bit red. Baekhyun didn't seem to notice Sehun observing him but soon he also walked in.

"Okay first-" Sehun stripped off his sweater and kicked off his shoes, leaving him only in his blue tight ripped jeans and a black loose shirt. "There, I'll get the music ready." Sehun busied himself with the music as Baekhyun also threw off his sweater and kicked off his shoes. Sehun caught a glimpse of Baekhyun in the mirror, feeling a small leap in his heart. 

Jesus, concentrate. 

Baekhyun was wearing a basic white shirt and black tight jeans, the tightness a lot more noticeable now that the baggy sweater wasn't covering it. Sehun had to get his head out of this and just focus on teaching Baekhyun the choreo, or atleast help him with it.

"Okay, I'll just start the music and we'll dance it and I'll watch you mostly just so then I can see where I can maybe help? Sound alright?"

Baekhyun nodded as he walked to the centre of the studio, Sehun joining him shortly, a little remote in his hand. As soon as the music starts, he tosses it to the side and starts to dance, watching in the mirror as Baekhyun does the same.

The dance starts off slow so Sehun doesn't spot a flaw in Baekhyun's movements. The chorus approaches and Baekhyun is still going strong. And once the chorus hits, Baekhyun slays the dance, almost showing off his hips and movement as he bites his lip, glaring into the mirror with a fierce gaze that then flickers to meet Sehun's. 

Holy-

A surge of heat rushes up Sehun's body. Sehun growls subconsciously, continuing with the choreo, putting more into it. He doesn't even know why, all he knows is he wants to match Baekhyun's moves. 

The chorus ends and the next slow part let's them catch their breath a bit. Baekhyun licks his lips as he turns away from the mirror, still keeping up with the choreo only facing Sehun now. Sehun does the same to face Baekhyun. There's some sort of tension between them, but Sehun didn't know what it was. The tension was just getting stronger and stronger with every move. The chorus was on its way and Sehun felt that the tension would just snap if he let it continue. But he kept dancing, his whole body burning. 

Baekhyun stops dancing and strides towards Sehun, grabbing him by the shoulders and turning him around and as the song leaps into the chorus they both know what to do. 

It all happens at once as Baekhyun grinds his hips down against Sehun and Sehun grinds back up against Baekhyun's hips. Sehun can't help bite his lip in ecstasy as he lifts his arms up, feeling Baekhyun's hands travel all over his body. 

First his chest, then down along his ribs and stomach, stopping at the hips as Baekhyun pulls Sehun back against him harder. 

"Ah-"

The grinding becomes lustful and frantic as if it wasn't enough for them anymore. Sehun turns his head to the side, searching for Baekhyun. Baekhtun continues to grind against Sehun as he captures Sehun's mouth with his own, a deep passionate kiss forming in an instant. Raw and full of lust, they continue to grind and make out heavily. 

They don't stop there. Baekhyun turns Sehun back around to face him, making the kissing a lot easier and also allowing Baekhyun to somehow push Sehun backwards until they hit a wall and continue to grind. They start to slow down as they subconsciously hear the song coming to an end. Slowly, Baekhyun pulls away from the wall, admiring a very breathless but beautiful Sehun. Sehun's lips are wet and red, sweat covers his skin and makes the shirt cling to his toned body. He probably was in that same state too.

But now what?


	2. The Eve: Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the story continues ;)

"Shit..."

Is all Sehun could manage, his whole body felt so hot and he felt like it was hard to breathe. He had slid himself down to the floor where Baekhyun stood over him, his state clearly no better than Sehun's as he collapsed onto his knees, staring at Sehun.

"I'm so sorry Sehun, I don't know what came over me... I- uh..."

Sehun started shaking his head. "Baekhyun it's fine... I'm just- well no it's not fine."

Baekhyun broke eye contact and stared at the floor in front of him. 

"Haven't you felt it too?"

Sehun shifted his position. "Felt what?"

"The urge to just- take what you want and not worry about the consequences?"

Sehun felt his heart beat quicken.

"The thing is, I've felt something for a while now Sehun." Baekhyun let his gaze drift back up to meet Sehun's. Baekhyun looked dead serious. 

Oh my god what was happening. 

"I guess what you could say is that after spending so much time together and all I kind of formed feel-"

"Stop Baekhyun."

They couldn't do this. He couldn't let Baekhyun finish his confession. What would the others think? What would SM do if they found out? What if it just caused awkward tension between them? Was it really worth it?

Did Sehun like Baekhyun back?

"I'm sorry Sehun- I was too forward." Baekhyun began to get up from his little space on the floor. "Do you wanna still process it? Cause I can wait." Sehun slowly nodded.

"Yeaaaa."

"See you at dinner then." Baekhyun said shortly as he quickly turned away and headed out the studio doors, leaving Sehun in dead silence. 

Wow, out of all the things that could've happened. 

Sehun had to get this off his mind quickly before he thought too much about it. Dancing would help. Sehun got off the floor and jogged over to the speakers, fiddling with the music hastily. Ko Ko Bop sounded good, and so Sehun played the song and took his position in the middle of the studio. 

Taking a deep breath, he began dancing. Letting the joy of dancing engulf him. 

Baekhyun never quite managed to leave the studio, curious to see what Sehun would do next, and ended up sneakily watching Sehun dance Ko Ko Bop gracefully but energetically. He did have to admit that what just happened was way out of the blue, even for him. How things would go from here, he didn't know. Heck, he took such a huge risk, not even knowing how Sehun felt and plunged right in anyway. What puzzled him is that Sehun did everything back. The grinding, the kis- Baekhyun shook his head vigorously as the memory made him blush. Sehun was nearing the end of the song, so Baekhyun quickly made his escape and headed straight to his room. Tempted to spill to Chanyeol as he passed his room, but thought better of it last minute. 

He and Sehun had to figure this out.

"Yo Sehun, can you go get Baekhyun for dinner?" Sehun walked into the dining area to see everyone already seated at the low table, a delicious looking feast occupied the table. His mind had been a bit out of whack since the "incident" that he came late to dinner (he obviously wasn't aware of the 5 minute warning Suho always gave).

"Baekhyun...? He's not here yet? Oh, right I'll go fetch him- actually, nah- wait, nevermind- I'll go get him." Sehun stumbled over his words as he quickly turned on his heels to exit the dining area only to bump smack bam into Baekhyun who just came through the doorway. 

"Oh my god Baekhyun- I'm sorry, uh- dinners ready, yup, okay cool." And Sehun turned right back around and rushed over to a spare cushion between Chanyeol and Xiumin. He plonked himself down into the cushion and sighed silently to himself. Man, he was a mess and all at Baekhyun's hands. 

Baekhyun smiled lightly but stayed silent as he nodded and also sat down on a cushion. Once that moment passed, casual conversation filled the room in which Chanyeol took the opportunity to lean close to Sehun to whisper into his ear. "What even was that Sehun, did something happen with you and Baekkie?" 

Sehun almost choked on his food. That obvious huh?

"Nah, it's good." He replied back simply. But Chanyeol wasn't satisfied. "Sehun I'm not dumb, do tell- if not now then tell me either in private or through text." Why was he so persistent? "No Chanyeol, it's nothing really..." Chanyeol laughed softly. "So there is something. I mean, it's pretty darn obvious something happened. Whether it's good or bad, that's the question."

He wasn't wrong there. Was the whole situation good or bad? Sehun needed to sleep on this some more if he was going to get a clear answer. 

"So you gonna stay silent or are you gonna tell me? Good or bad? Maybe I can help?"

Sehun shook his head lightly. "I don't know whether it is good or bad... but Chanyeol please... Not now." Chanyeol nodded in understanding, maybe he could get the story out of Sehun after dinner in privacy. 

He was curious. Very curious, seeing as how he knew about Baekhyun's little crush.


	3. The Eve: Chapter Three

"Ah I'm stuffed! Hey Do, help me with the dishes?" Kai stretched out his arms upwards and sighed happily. "Yea sure, but you guys all still have to take your plates into the kitchen." Everyone started getting up from the table, clearing up their plates. Sehun stole a glance at Baekhyun who was not looking at him, rather, he was engrossed in chatting with Chen, and clearing his plate. His whole face lit up into a light playful smile.

Good, he seemed to be alright. 

Sehun swiftly brought his plate to the kitchen and started heading back up stairs to his room. He only got halfway up the stairs when someone grabbed onto his arm. He whipped around to look at Chanyeol, who clearly hadn't forgotten about asking Sehun about what happened. "Oh Chanyeol..."

"I wanna help, just spill to me whatever is on your mind and you'll be sweet." Chanyeol gave him a reassuring smile. Sighing, Sehun continued up the stairs which Chanyeol took as a yes as he hopped up the stairs after Sehun. 

Once inside Sehun's room, Chanyeol ran over to the bed and made himself comfy in 2 seconds flat. A soft pillow tucked in between his crossed arms, he sat cross legged on the bed, watching Sehun with anticipation. "Oh god Chanyeol I don't know what to do..." Sehun sat himself down on the edge of the bed, his back turned to Chanyeol. 

"So what exactly happened?"

"It started out so innocent..." He mumbled before he continued. "Baekhyun needed "help" with the choreo of The Eve, and so we went to the dance studio and-" Sehun felt his heart start to race as he recalled the memory. He'll just have to skip over the details. "Well we danced except that we got kinda close, as in- close enough to touch. And that's kinda it..." Too embarrassed to say anymore, Sehun tucked his legs up onto the bed and held them against his chest. 

"When you say "close", what do you mean by that? Like close as in, just dancing really close to eachother or dancing, say perhaps, against eachother?" Chanyeol emphasised the "against" part which had Sehun almost falling off the bed. "You know what, nevermind, it was nothing." Sehun quickly said. He heard Chanyeol shift and felt his presence shift next to him on the edge of the bed. "Sehun, there's no point beating around the bush. If you don't tell someone about it, it's gonna drive you crazy to keep it all pent up." Sehun relaxed a bit. Chanyeol had a point. It was just so embarrassing. "Well... yea we danced against eachother then-" "So grinding? Was it hot?"

Sehun grabbed a pillow and smacked Chanyeol over the head with it. 

Laughing, Chanyeol hit Sehun back with the pillow he had tucked away in his arms. "Right on the money huh?" Sehun groaned "Yea yea okay, you got me. I'm just so lost. Like, what do I do? What can I do?" Chanyeol thought for a moment. "Well, did he confess then?" Sehun couldn't help but blush at that statement. "I sorta stopped him before he could..." Chanyeol snapped his full attention to Sehun and gave him the wide eyes. "What do you mean you stopped him?" "As in, I interrupted him before he could. I panicked and didn't know what I would do after he'd confessed so I stopped him and told him I needed time to process the whole situation." Chanyeol looked away and hummed for a moment. "Baekkie is gunna kill me for telling you this, but I feel like I should."

"He's had a crush on you for sometime now. Like, everytime you did something, he'd come to me and tell me how perfect you were. Whether that was dancing, rapping or just standing there looking handsome, he would vent to me. He really likes you Sehun. Like, really likes you." 

Sehun felt his cheeks grow hotter as he quickly looked down to avoid any sort of eye contact. "So the real question is, do you like him back? Actually, scratch that, let's approach this differently. How does he make you feel Sehun? Be honest." Before Sehun could stop himself he blurted it out without thinking. 

"Happy."

Chanyeol quirked an eyebrow, Sehun was still looking down as he continued. 

"Happy. Chanyeol, he makes me feel happy. He is just so pleasant to be around. Even if he can be annoying sometimes,m, I just like spending time with him."

"So you like him back?" Sehun bit his lip. "But what if what I feel can't go past friendship. Like, I'm not sure, I don't want to lead him on. What if going beyond friendship affects the others. Or even our friendship?"

Chanyeol considered Sehun's words carefully. "I guess the best thing you can do right now is sleep on it and just see how things go on from here. I can tell Baekhyun that you just need time." Sehun shook his head. "No, I should tell him. I don't want him knowing I told you. It might complicate things, and I don't want to burden you." Chanyeol smiled softly. "It's not a burden if it's for a friend like you. But if that's what you want, I won't say no. So if you ever need anything, you can message me or talk to me about whatever and I'll try help. Sound good?" Sehun nodded slowly and finally looked up at Chanyeol, smiling as he did. 

"Thanks Chanyeol."


	4. The Eve: Chapter Four

Sehun (0:04): Hey you awake?

Baekhyun (0:05): Yes

Sehun (0:05): I had a think about what happened today and I'm sorry for how I acted at first. I think the best thing to do is to see what happens cause I don't know how I feel about you and I don't want to ruin anything. Is that okay? 

Baekhyun (0:06): Yea that's fine, I'm sorry I was too forward. I should've considered your feelings. 

Sehun (0:06): Yea I guess it was quite a shock haha so just let me figure things out on my own and we'll see where it goes.

Baekhyun (0:06): Okay

Sehun (0:07): Goodnight then sleep well :)

Baekhyun (0:07): You too 

Baekhyun (0:34): I can't sleep

Baekhyun (0:56): Sehun

Baekhyun (0:57): Ah you'd be sleeping, good good get plenty of rest. See you tomorrow.

"Sehun..."

Sehun looked up from his phone and saw Baekhyun standing at his open door. "Baekhyun?" Baekhyun took a few steps forward until he was at the edge of Sehun's bed where sehun was lying stomach down on. 

"I want you."

Sehun widened his eyes as he started to get up from his comfortable position only to be blocked by Baekhyun's arm which was above him, essentially trapping him. Baekhyun leaned down and placed a slow kiss on Sehun's lips. Sehun didn't resist. In fact, the whole room suddenly got very hot as he grabbed Baekhyun by the wrists and pulled him up on top of him. Baekhyun was only there for a moment, paralysed by what Sehun just did, before Sehun switched them around so that he was on top of Baekhyun. He had Baekhyun's wrists pinned to the bed as he leaned down and started making out with Baekhyun. Slow kissing at first but getting increasingly rougher and harder. Baekhyun let out a surprised moan as Sehun ground his hips against Baekhyun's. He did it again and again, the fabric of his pants getting increasingly tighter. It wasn't enough. He let go of Baekhyun's wrists and started pushing his hands up Baekhyun's shirt, finding his nipples and pleasuring them. "Is this what you wanted Baekhyun?" Baekhyun laughed softly before moaning once again. "You need to wake up Sehun." 

Sehun sat bolt upright in his bed, his whole body felt like it was burning. It was still dark so he checked the digital clock which read 2:58am. Sehun groaned as he flopped back onto the bed. His pants uncomfortable as hell and his heart beating a million miles an hour. 

What even was that dream. 

He didn't like what it could mean so he pushed it to the back of his mind and tried to forget about it. He wasn't sure yet. He just wasn't ready for it yet. The dream could've been a one time thing, since the whole situation was still on his mind. Yes, that could be it. 

Sehun just wanted to go back to sleep.

But he now had an "issue" he had to deal with first. So grudgingly, he got up from the bed and went off to the bathroom to take care of it. Once finished Sehun went back to bed and almost immediately fell asleep. The rest of the night flowed seemingly dreamless.

"Morning..." Sehun yawned as he entered the kitchen where Chen was making eggs with Xiumin. "Morning Sehun!" Chen cheerful greeted as he happily hummed to himself, flipping the eggs and asking Xiumin to fetch two plates. 

They had maybe a week left of this chill and casual lifestyle before it would be back to sleepless nights of practise for their next comeback. And of course concerts as well. This was their "recover week" as Baekhyun liked to call it. 

"Did you make me one too?" Sehun asked as Chen began switching everything off. "Oh! I can still make you one." Sehun shook his head. "That's okay, I can do it. You enjoy your warm eggs haha." Chen nodded gratefully and took his plate of eggs off Xiumin before he followed Xiumin out the kitchen, leaving Sehun with the pan and the eggs. Sehun wasn't too great at cooking, but atleast he could make eggs. He began cracking two eggs into the pan. 

"Can you add two more eggs?" 

Sehun recognised that to be Baekhyun's voice and smiled softly as he looked around at him and nodded. "Sure thing." His voice almost cracked as he noticed Baekhyun's very tired looking state. "You alright? You look very tired." Sehun quickly added two more eggs before turning his full attention to Baekhyun. "Ah, I couldn't sleep well last night. No worries tho, eggs will be good for me." Baekhyun closed his eyes and smiled. Sehun felt a little pang of guilt. Whether the lack of sleep was because of him and the whole thing yesterday he didn't know. He hoped it wasn't. 

"Want anything else?"

Baekhyun nodded, keeping his eyes shut. "A hot chocolate- and a kiss." Baekhyun murmured the last part. "A hot chocolate and a what?" Baekhyun opened his eyes slowly to look at Sehun. "Don't worry, just hot chocolate and eggs will be fine."

Sehun got to work on the hot chocolate (making himself one as well). Baekhyun watched Sehun bustle around the kitchen, getting everything ready for Baekhyun. It made Baekhyun's heart flutter even though it was such a simple task any of the members would do for him, it still warmed his heart knowing it was Sehun doing all these things for him. Even if it was just breakfast. 

It almost felt like Sehun was his boyfriend, making him breakfast in the morning.


	5. The Eve: Chapter Five

As Baekhyun ate his tasty homemade breakfast, he couldn't help day dream about Sehun.

After the incident, he somehow felt more attached to him and like the feelings could crush him. They'd gotten stronger. Sehun sat opposite Baekhyun at the floor table, too busy eating his breakfast to notice Baekhyun's occasional glances. He would've thought there would be some tension between them but it wasn't that bad as he thought. Although Sehun did seem a bit on edge about something. Maybe he couldn't sleep well last night either. Baekhyun left it at that and continued his breakfast. He reached for his hot chocolate and took a couple of sips. 

Baekhyun didn't know how the hell it happened but suddenly he was choking on his hot chocolate, spluttering on the contents of his mug as he hurriedly  set it back in it's place, coughing himself half to death. Atleast he didn't spit it out. Seeing as Sehun was right opposite him, although he did earn himself a very concerned look from Sehun who was watching the whole thing pan out. "Baekhyun? You okay?" A hint of panic laced Sehun's usually smooth voice. "Ah-" more coughing "Ye-a" Baekhyun managed before going off on another coughing spree. Sehun couldn't take his eyes off of Baekhyun, making sure Baekhyun didn't suddenly stop breathing. 

Once Baekhyun's coughing slowly subsided, Sehun sighed and slumped into a lazy position, leaning his elbows on the table as he hung his head. "Don't scare me like that, I almost choked on my own breakfast in fright haha." He looked up at Baekhyun with an amused grin. And just like that, Baekhyun felt comfortable to be himself around Sehun again. He was a bit wary of his actions around Sehun because of that incident, but it looked like Sehun was over it and he was interacting with Baekhyun as normal. Like it was before everything that happened.

So why did that hurt?

Baekhyun almost hoped that Sehun would return his feelings. He was sure of it. A lot of things would say that Sehun was into Baekhyun as well. Maybe not as much as Baekhyun, but there was definitely something there. Baekhyun would just tear himself apart over this. He'd have to have a serious conversation with Chanyeol later to get it out of his system. Before he did something rash. 

"Thanks for the breakfast Sehun." Baekhyun flashed him his beautiful signature smile before getting up to clear his plate and mug. "No problem Baekhyun." Sehun returned a kind smile before going back to his unfinished breakfast. 

Baekhyun set his stuff down in the kitchen, smiling sadly to himself. "I hope you make me breakfast tomorrow, and the day after that. And after that. I hope..." He mumbled to himself before exiting the kitchen. Once out of the dining area, he ran up the stairs. Two steps at a time, as he felt a huge wave of emotion crash into him. He barely made it to Chanyeol's door in one piece before he opened it and slammed it shut, tears streaming down his face as he faced the door, hunched on the floor. He heard a rustle and then a warm hand on his shoulder. "Oh my God, Baekhyun what happened?" Chanyeol's soft words of concern just made Baekhyun cry harder. "Oh- Baekhyun what happened?? Don't cry please!" Baekhyun let out all his pent up tears. He heard them drip against the floor, as Chanyeol tried to console him the best he could. 

He was sad. Tired. Confused. And most of all, horribly in love with Sehun. 

"Sehun is-" Baekhyun stopped and calmed his breathing before continuing. "He's so perfect I want to- be with-" he choked and wiped the tears out of his face. Why was he such a wreck. And in front of Chanyeol too. 

"Baekhyun look at me..."

Baekhyun roughly wiped his face in his oversized jumper before turning to look at Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol looked worried sick. It made Baekhyun feel guilty.

"I'm sorry I'm such a problem..."

Chanyeol shook his head. "You're not a problem at all. As your friend, this is my job. To comfort you and help."

Baekhyun slowly stopped crying as a headache began to form in his head. "Chanyeol, I really want to be with him." Chanyeol nodded. "Well, give him time-" 

"But how much time?? I'm impatient! You know that..." 

Chanyeol sighed and nodded slowly. "Yea I know but maybe Sehun does feel something but just needs to process it first to make a proper decision." Baekhyun shook his head. "I thought he might have some kind of feelings for me too since he kissed me back back then but-" 

"Wait what???" Chanyeol's face went from concerned to shocked in 2 seconds. "Kiss??? You guys kissed? When did this happen???" 

Shit.

Baekhyun didn't actually ever tell Chanyeol what exactly happened at the dance studio. He only mentioned the dancing and grinding, but very briefly. 

"It happened in the dance studio..."

"Ahh... Baekhyun... what the hell, no wonder Sehun needs time. He has a lot to process if the whole thing went that far." Baekhyun looked away and bit his lip. God knows how far it would've gone if the song was longer. "What should I do Chanyeol? My feelings for him keep growing." Chanyeol was still thinking. 

"The waiting game is always a painful one isn't it... But that's the only sensible thing you can do."

"Sensible thing. So what's the unsensible thing?" Baekhyun pressed. Chanyeol couldn't help grin a bit. "I really shouldn't be encouraging you since you might take it a bit far, but I guess you could always flirt with him. In a sneaky way tho. Heck you could even "accidentally" touch him and see how he reacts but that's just really asking for trouble so don't do that." 

Baekhyun liked the idea, but he would have to be so careful. Sehun was fragile at the moment and he didn't want to break whatever chance he did have, if there even was one. Baekhyun slowly nodded. "A little flirting won't kill him..." Baekhyun smiled. 

What was Chanyeol doing. He was really feeding the fire now.


	6. The Eve: Chapter Six

Sehun lay comfortable on the couch they had in the lounge type of area, casually scrolling through his phone content. Occasionally reading the odd news article when he felt a warm presence sit down next to his legs, pressing right against them. 

He looked up from his phone and noticed Baekhyun scrolling through his own feed on his phone, seemingly not taking notice of the fact that he practically sat himself on Sehun's legs. Sehun drew his legs up and away from Baekhyun who then looked at him. His face looked slightly shocked as if he had only just noticed Sehun. 

"Baekhyun you could've asked me to move my legs instead of sitting on them ." Sehun laughed softly. 

Baekhyun grinned and then got up only to sit himself back down on the couch except this time his back to Sehun's legs, using them as a back rest as he placed his own legs up on the couch as well. 

Sehun couldn't help but crack a smile. What the hell Baekhyun. "Yea okay that works too..."

It wasn't necessarily uncomfortable so Sehun thought it might be alright to have the comfort of a slight weight pressed against his legs. 

It felt cozy.

Sehun continued to flick through his phone when Baekhyun stretched his legs up and out over the end of the couch, moaning softly as he did so. 

Sehun's heart leapt at the sound as he furiously scrolled faster through his feed, everything on his phone screen becoming a blur. 

Didn't Baekhyun even realise what he was doing? It only gave Sehun flashbacks of his dream he had about Baekhyun. 

Oh god he had to stop thinking about that. It was a one time occurrence.

"Hey Sehun, will you make me breakfast again tomorrow?" 

Sehun lost his train of thought at the sound of Baekhyun's voice. Baekhyun stirred against Sehun's legs awaiting an answer. 

"Oh... I mean I guess I could, but you really shouldn't get used to me making you breakfast all the time."

Baekhyun nodded and got up off the couch. "So is that a maybe then?" Baekhyun grinned as he looked back at Sehun. Sehun sighed. "Fine I'll make you breakfast tomorrow, but that's the last time okay?" Baekhyun smiles widely, keeping the fluttery happiness from bursting out. 

One more time, he could pretend Sehun was his boyfriend making him breakfast. A sweet adoring boyfriend who wanted to give his partner the best start to the day. 

"Yay!" Baekhyun quickly burst out as he ran off out the room, leaving Sehun to question the laughter that slowly traveled further and further away. And suddenly just like that, Sehun felt cold. Already missing the warm presence of Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol was worried. About Baekhyun and Sehun. He loved them both dearly and he didn't want to see either of them heartbroken but after seeing Baekhyun torn over Sehun like that, it made him feel somewhat helpless. Baekhyun loves Sehun like nothing he'd ever seen before, even in those Kdramas he sometimes watches at 1am in the morning. Nothing this extreme. Chanyeol pondered over it a bit longer before he heard a knock on his door. 

"Yea?"

"Dinners ready." Chen's soft deep voice announced and so Chanyeol had to get up and leave the thinking for later. 

Once he got to the table, he decided to sit beside Sehun. Chanyeol noticed immediately that Baekhyun was sitting on the other side of Sehun, and very close for that matter. Chanyeol just smiled to himself and hoped that Baekhyun didn't flirt too much that it made it obvious to the others. 

Sometime after beginning dinner, Baekhyun decided to make his move. He wasn't patient enough for just flirting, he needed more so as he sat up and reached for something across the table, he placed his hand on Sehun's thigh for "support", squeezing it slightly as he grabbed what he was looking for before sitting back down properly. Baekhyun didn't dare look at Sehun to see his reaction so he busied himself with the food. 

"Baekhyun I could've grabbed that for you you know." 

Baekhyun felt a blush creep up his cheeks as he recognised Sehun's voice. He looked at Sehun and smiled sweetly. "Ah sorry haha I wasn't paying attention." Sehun laughed a bit. "Ah Baekhyun..." 

And just like that, it was smoothed over and forgotten about. Baekhyun was considering on what to do next when he suddenly felt a hand on his thigh, using it for support as Sehun reached over Baekhyun to reach a certain bowl. 

Baekhyun felt his heart pound. He was frozen in place, holding his breath. Time slowed down. All he could think about was Sehun's hand and his scent as he reached over Baekhyun. After what seemed like an eternity, Sehun got what he wanted and sat back down. 

What was that. 

He literally just did what Baekhyun was doing just seconds ago. Baekhyun wanted to say something but decided against it last minute. Whatever that was just now could've been genuinely because Sehun wanted something off the table and didn't want to ask Baekhyun as if not wanting to burden him. 

Nothing made sense anymore. 

Baekhyun sighed softly and rested his chin on his palm as he stirred his food around a bit before picking it up with the chopsticks. Suddenly an idea came to him. He looked over at Sehun who was picking something up with chopsticks. Baekhyun leaned in closer to Sehun. 

"Ahhhh..." Baekhyun opened his mouth cheekily, wanting the tasty piece of food on Sehun's chopsticks. Sehun laughed and played along, placing the food in Baekhyun's mouth. Baekhyun chomped down on the chopsticks and happily ate the food, pulling away from Sehun, his tongue trailing sexily along the chopsticks that Sehun was holding. Baekhyun gave Sehun a look before innocently continuing with his own food. The reaction he had gotten from Sehun was more than satisfying. He was clearly on the flustered side and his cheeks were tinted a slight red colour. 

Baekhyun had achieved his goal for tonight.


	7. The Eve: Chapter Seven

Chanyeol tapped his fingers against his leg, a very guilty looking Baekhyun sat in front of him. 

"Man Baekhyun, do you know after dinner I had Suho come up to me asking whether you and Sehun were a thing. You couldn't have made it anymore obvious." Chanyeol tried to keep a straight and serious face but his facade fell as he couldn't help but laugh at how cute the whole thing was. 

"But Chanyeol, he did it back."

Chanyeol slowly nodded, still grinning a bit. "Yea he did... but whether it was on purpose I don't know." Chanyeol wanted to talk to Sehun so bad. His curiosity was burning him up. 

What if Sehun and Baekhyun became a thing?

After Luhan left, Sehun was clearly affected the most out of all of them. They still held contact but it just wasn't the same. Ever since then, a hole had been left there in Sehun's heart. Over time the hole has become less obvious but it was still there. Faded with time but still there. And when Chanyeol saw Sehun with Baekhyun, the hole seemed to disappear, as if filled by Baekhyun. 

"Chanyeol are you listening?"

Chanyeol looked up at Baekhyun. "Huh? What?"

"What were you thinking about? I was just saying that I want to talk to Sehun about it. Confront him if you will."

"Ah, I see. Yea you could I guess but if it was really nothing, it might make your situation worse."

Baekhyun's shoulders sagged a bit at the comment. "There's really nothing I can do huh?" 

"I can talk to Sehun if you want. But in a casual way so it's not too obvious."

Chanyeol decided to speak his mind. 

"To be honest Baekhyun, I really want this to work out for you two. Ever since Luhan left, you seemed to be the one thing that always seemed to brightened up his day the most out of all of us. And I'm sure Sehun will realise it too, just in his own time."

"Chanyeol?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For supporting me so much. For being there for me and listening to my feelings. So thank you for that."

"Anytime Baekhyun. Anytime."

Sehun lay on his bed, only a towel around his waist, his slightly damp body draped over the covers. A nice cool shower is just what he needed. He felt so relaxed he could probably fall asleep right then and there. He could barely keep his eyes open. His eyes were growing heavier and heavier and before he knew it, he fell into a light sleep.

It was dark. Very dark. 

Breathing. Soft breathless breathing.

Rustling. Slowly and softly.

Sehun could feel slightly damp skin underneath his fingertips. He was sitting on a bed in the completely darkness of his dream. He explored the naked body lying next to him further, stroking his hands and fingers along the soft and smooth surface. More soft  breathing with a hint of sound, a quiet  whine. Sehun, softly bent down to kiss the damp skin, flicking his tongue out to occasionally taste the body beneath him. 

"Baekhyun..." Sehun whispered softly. He didn't know why exactly Baekhyun's name came to his mind first but there was a soft intake of breath that was then let out in a long sigh as Sehun ran his fingers up the body to where the nipples were. "Sehun..." Baekhyun whispered back. So it was Baekhyun...  yet Sehun didn't stop stroking his hands over Baekhyun's flawless body. "Baekhyun... I think I want you... After all that happened, I really want you. Is that okay?" Sehun knew this was a dream so there was no harm in asking himself in his dreams whether it was okay for it to be this way. For him to feel that way towards Baekhyun. 

"That's fine... just let me know before it's too late." Baekhyun's voice was soft and melodic to Sehun's ears. Sehun felt tears begin to trickle out, and roll off his face and onto Baekhyun's skin, making a small pattering sound. 

 

"Why are you crying...?"

"Because- I don't know actually, I just feel so alone..."

"You have me..."

"Not yet I don't, I need to wake up."

Sehun's eyes flashed open to his blinding bedroom light, his cheeks uncomfortable from the dried tears. Sehun didn't realise he cried in reality as well. It's all that damn Baekhyun's fault. He sat up and looked at the time hoping it wasn't too late at night. 

2:44am. 

He didn't care at this point. He needed someone to hold. A certain someone. 

He jumped off his bed, tripping over the blankets as he ripped his loose grey shirt from his desk chair and quickly chucked on a pair of shorts. He dressed himself quickly and turned off the bedroom light before exiting his room. He softly closed his door behind him before tiptoeing off in the direction of Baekhyun's room. 

He reached Baekhyun's room and immediately his heart was racing. He was actually so nervous. He was full of confidence before but now that he was standing in front of Baekhyun door, he was second guessing himself.

What if Baekhyun rejected him? What if it was too late and he had been too cold towards him. 

At dinner Baekhyun had clearly and purposefully put his hand on Sehun's lap. When Baekhyun did that, Sehun felt something. It made his feelings get even more complicated and muddled. And when he did it back, it did made him feel somewhat accomplished. Why he did it he still didn't quite know, but it was probably the very same reason that had him standing in front of Baekhyun's door.

Sehun goes to knock but stops again.

He sighs a long shaky breath and finally knocks on the door. 

No answer.

Well no wonder, Sehun laughed pathetically to himself. It was almost 3 in the morning what did he expect. But for some reason that didn't stop Sehun from opening the door and slowly stepping inside. 

Sehun just wanted to say something even if Baekhyun was sleeping, he had to say something.

"Ah... look what you've done to me Baekhyun..." Sehun whispered. He stood there for a bit before turning his back to Baekhyun only for a soft voice to ring out into the dark room, stopping Sehun dead in his tracks.

"Sehun..."


	8. The Eve: Chapter Eight

Sehun didn't dare speak. He wasn't sure if Baekhyun heard him or whether he just happened to wake up as he was leaving. 

"Sehun... I know you're there..."

Baekhyun sounded very tired, as if he didn't sleep a wink. 

"Baekhyun go to sleep, it's very late. It's probably 3 by now." There was some rustling which Sehun assumed was Baekhyun sitting up in his bed. 

"Sehun... I can't sleep."

"Baekhyun- when did you wake up?"

"What do you mean when? I never went to sleep."

Sehun's heart broke a little as he turned back to the direction of Baekhyun's bed. "What do you mean? You-" 

"Sehun I couldn't sleep... You were on my mind the whole time. It was you and only you. Everything about you..."

Sehun couldn't stop his himself. His body began to move on its own as he began to walk towards to bed. He could sense Baekhyun awaiting any sort of response from Sehun. But Sehun couldn't find the right words, therefore actions would have to do. He kept walking and walking, the distance seemed to stretch on until he was finally stopped by the soft edge of the bed. 

"Sehun? Say somethi-"

He let himself fall forward onto the bed and right into Baekhyun's arms. He was tired of it all and just wanted to fall sleep in Baekhyun's warm and comforting embrace. Baekhyun held still and after half a minute he finally move around slowly so that he could lie down with Sehun right in his arms. 

"Sehun?"

Sehun still couldn't say a word, all he could do was pull himself closer to Baekhyun, nuzzling his face into his chest. Their legs began to intertwine and Baekhyun took the initiative to wrap the blanket around the two of them. He finally had Sehun in his arms. 

His Sehun. 

Sehun lifted his head slowly and started placing the softest of kisses up along Baekhyun's neck. The kisses so faint they were almost non existent. Yet to Baekhyun, they felt like the most real thing in the world. Sehun kept traveling up Baekhyun's neck until he reached his chin where he stopped.

"Baekhyun... I think I like you too..."

Sehun's voice cracked and sounded vulnerable but genuine. Baekhyun pulled Sehun into his arms even more and smiled to himself in the dark, a small tear finding its way out and leaking over his cheek. Without warning, Baekhyun felt the soft warm touch of something on his lips. It took him only a few moments to realise it was Sehun's lips. 

The kiss was slow and delicate, their lips brushing softly against eachother's. Soon Baekhyun's single tear turned into a couple. 

He was just so happy he could burst.

Out of all the ways that this could've ended, it ended with a warm cozy moment shared only between the two of them in the little hours of the morning. Baekhyun wanted to stop time and replay this moment over and over again. This moment of acceptance and happiness. 

The kiss turned salty as tears got mixed in between, both Baekhyun and Sehun contributing. The kiss slowly began to disappear as they both felt sleep tug at them. Being like this with each other was like a sleeping pill. In the comfort of each other's company, sleep was finally in Baekhyun's grasp now that he had Sehun right beside him. And Baekhyun couldn't wait to wake up the next day with Sehun peacefully sleeping beside him. 

And slowly they both drifted off to sleep, calming waves of happiness washing over them. Fleeting thoughts of each other decorated their dreams.

Baekhyun slowly opened his eyes to the sound of birds outside his window, the fresh morning light leaking through the gap between his curtains. And still from last night, he had a sleeping Sehun in his arms. Baekhyun felt his heart leap when he saw Sehun's innocent sleeping face. He'd seen it plenty of times before but this time was different and special. Baekhyun smiled and carefully propped himself up on one elbow, with the other hand he caressed Sehun's cheek, brushing his hair from his face. 

Sehun was perfect. 

Baekhyun continued to softly stroke Sehun's hair, humming quietly to himself. After a while, Sehun finally opened his eyes and as soon as he saw Baekhyun, he smiled warmly and snuggled up closer to Baekhyun, curling up against him with the blankets. 

"Hmmm, you look so happy." Baekhyun was beaming, like a ray of sunshine.

"That's because I am."

Baekhyun yawned and gave a little laugh. "I am too." Baekhyun paused. "You know... I don't know about you but that was the best sleep I've gotten in a while..." Sehun nodded along, closing his eyes again. "I feel that too..."

"So what do you want to do now? Are you my boyfriend now?"

Sehun coughed a bit before laughing softly. "I mean... Can I be your boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Then I will be your boyfriend and you'll be mine...."

Baekhyun leaned down and placed a small kiss on Sehun's forehead. "That sounds nice... I like that a lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that that is all there is to this story <3 I hope you all enjoyed it :)))
> 
> Another thing: I have an idea for another fan fic ;) Might take longer but I hope to start it soon :)) 
> 
> Thanks again for reading <3


End file.
